Corvette Stingray (1976)
Description The Chevrolet Corvette, known colloquially as the Vette, or Chevy Corvette, is a sports car manufactured by Chevrolet. The car has been produced through seven generations. The first model, a convertible, was introduced at the GM Motorama in 1953 as a concept show car. Myron Scott is credited for naming the car after the type of small, maneuverable warship called a corvette. Originally built in Flint, Michigan and St. Louis, Missouri, the Corvette is currently manufactured in Bowling Green, Kentucky and is the official sports car of the Commonwealth of Kentucky. The third generation Corvette Stingray, patterned after the Mako Shark II concept car, was introduced for the 1968 model year and was in production until 1982. C3 (after Corvette 3rd generation) coupes featured the first use of T-top removable roof panels. For 1974, a new rear bumper system replaced the squared tail and chrome rear bumper blades introduced in 1968 with a trim, tapering urethane cover carrying an integral license plate holder and recesses for the trademark round taillights. The new rear design was quite beautiful, and more up-to-date than the 60's shape that it replaced with the vast majority of enthusiasts embracing the new design. Tailpipes were now turned down as the new bumper cover eliminated the tailpipe extensions. A 1974 Stingray equipped with the L48 195 hp (145 kW) small-block was capable of 0-60 in 6.8 seconds; comparable to the 6.5 second time of the 1968 small-block rated at 300 hp (224 kW); proof the 1972-74 Corvette engines had ample power regardless of reduced horsepower and net (bhp) ratings. The L-82 engine remained at 250 hp (186 kW) and the 454 cu in (7.4 L) LS4 dropped slightly to 270 hp (201 kW). This die-cast model is similar to the later issued Corvette Stingray which has a different rear window. There is also a modified 4x4 version of this casting named Monster Vette. Versions The Corvette Stingray has come out in the following versions: See Also *Corvette Stingray (1996) *Corvette Stingray (2003) Gallery Corvette Stingray 60th 003.JPG|60th Anniversary of Corvette Series, Corvette Stingray BLK Vette.jpg|Corvette Stingray Black 00411.jpg|2016 - 1st colour j5.JPG|Corvette Stingray 088.jpg|2016 2nd colour Silver Vette.jpg|2016 - Silver Corvette Stingray Image:Corvette_Stingray_CCpnk.JPG|Color Changers Corvette Stingray (1979) side.jpg|Corvette Stingray (1979) side view Corvette Stingray (1979) rear.jpg|Corvette Stingray (1979) rear view Corvette Stingray (1979) front.jpg|Corvette Stingray (1979) front view OO.JPG CorvetteStingray(2)_1982.jpg|1982 Corvette Stingray. Good Condition. Fast on drag. CorvetteStingray_1980.jpg|1980 Corvette Stingray. Great Condition. Medium fast on drag. Corvette_Stingray_CrmRLR.JPG|1976 Super Chromes j4.JPG|Corvette Stingray j3.JPG|Corvette Stingray j2.JPG|Corvette Stingray j1.JPG|Corvette Stingray Flying Customs Corvette Stingray_Yellow.JPG|Flying Customs_Corvette Stingray_Yellow Corvette Stingray (1976) - Red.jpg Chevrolet Corvette (3801) HW L1170042.JPG|Corvette with Bunny déco by Baffalie Chevrolet Corvette (3801) HW L1170043.JPG|Corvette with Bunny déco by Baffalie Corvette (3857) HW L1170200.JPG|Corvette by Baffalie Corvette (3857) HW L1170201.JPG|Corvette by Baffalie Chevrolet Corvette (4084) HW L1170791.JPG|Corvette by Baffalie Chevrolet Corvette (4084) HW L1170792.JPG|Corvette by Baffalie Chevrolet Corvette (4085) HW L1170789.JPG|Corvette by Baffalie Chevrolet Corvette (4085) HW L1170790.JPG|Corvette by Baffalie DHX34-1.JPG|2016 mild to wild DHX34-2.JPG|2016 mild to wild DHX34-3.JPG|2016 mild to wild DHX34-4.JPG|2016 mild to wild IMG 20191011 183711.jpg|(1988) Corvette Stingray front card by Jairzinh0 IMG 20191011 183624.jpg|(1988) Corvette Stingray back card by Jairzinh0 External Links *Super Chromes: CORVETTE STINGRAY Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:1976 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Classics Category:Chevrolet Vehicles Category:Corvette Cars Category:Gleam Team Category:Egg-Clusives Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:American Cars Category:Kellogg's Cereal Promos Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:1999 Hot Wheels Category:1998 Hot Wheels Category:1997 Hot Wheels Category:1996 Hot Wheels Category:1995 Hot Wheels Category:1994 Hot Wheels Category:1992 Hot Wheels Category:1990 Hot Wheels Category:1988 Hot Wheels Category:1985 Hot Wheels Category:1982 Hot Wheels Category:1980 Hot Wheels Category:1979 Hot Wheels Category:1977 Hot Wheels Category:Cars of the Decades Category:1983 (East and West Coasts) Category:Hall of Fame Category:Muscle Cars Category:Street Beast Series Category:Tattoo Machine Series Category:HW Mild to Wild Series Category:Real Riders Series Category:ZAMAC Hot Wheels Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Super Chromes Category:1970s Category:General Motors Cars Category:General Motors Automobiles Category:Target Exclusive Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:20th Anniversary Category:Coupes